User talk:Dean27/Archive 12
Event matches Hey Dean, I am adding more matches to the Shield event page but I was wondering about something. I used Cagematch.com to add the matches but there was one that didn't have Dean Ambrose defend his title at Summerslam 2013. I was wondering if I should still add that match just because he was part of the Shield at the time. I still added the match of when he won the United States Championship match at Extreme Rules 2013 even though it wasn't on the Cagematch.com match page for the Shield. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 20:36, June 20, 2014 (UTC) *Alright then, I'll go ahead and fix up the page a bit and add only matches that have 3 members of them in it. Thanks! MPTrilogy27 (talk) 20:51, June 20, 2014 (UTC) *If Dean Ambrose event page has that table at the bottom where he participated in each match involving the whole Shield. Should it only be any matches he is in only or is it ok? Also if you don't want the page having the table, I'll fix it for you and the other pages too. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 21:21, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Pageless guys Just did a couple for Tye Dillinger and Wesley Blake, will prob focus on NXT, don't watch much TNA anymore. Neither Philip Goulja or Stuart Cumberland appear to have profiles on WWE.com yet, nor does Cal Bishop, so I may have to do some digging on the episodes they've competed in to produce some pictures of them. Hopefully there's some singles matches against known guys so process of elimination can be used... I guess I should learn how to search CageMatch better in cases like this. talk2ty 02:42, June 21, 2014 (UTC) New Pages Yeah, I'll see what I can find for those mentions you mentioned. At best, that Stuart Cumberland page contains all the information I could find at this time. His tag partner I was unable to find anything for. Clearly he's not a ghost, but apparently nobody sought to give him any mention, photos or anything. I'll keep a lookout though. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:58, June 21, 2014 (UTC)) Certainly, happy to do that anytime as these new talents appear. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 16:12, June 21, 2014 (UTC)) *Hey Dean, sorry to leave the message here, but I thought it'd be better to leave it here than make a new section... Anyway WWE uses the spelling Phillip Gooljar & Stewart Cumberland, not like the ones you listed. I also got decent screenshots of both of them from their match, so we can use those until something better comes up. Anyway can you change the name of Stuart Cumberland to the way WWE.com spells it? His partner is an easy fix however, thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 02:06, June 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Event history Just finished adding the links to the House show and Dark Match for yah on that page. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 19:06, June 24, 2014 (UTC) *Oh sorry bout that. I would fix it for you if you can link a few on the 2012 event matches so I can see an example of what you ment so I can fix the rest. But if you're ok how it is then right now then alright. *Hey Dean, I couldn't link to the February 22, 2013 house show. I checked Cagematch and there is a February 22 house show in 2013. Not sure if there is any dates messed up but just wanted to let you know. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 19:37, June 24, 2014 (UTC) *Finished fixing those links to the house shows/dark matches and RAW/Smackdown on the event page. Will continue adding the 2014 matches soon to complete the page and will make sure the links link to the correct pages. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 18:43, June 25, 2014 (UTC) *Alright just finished adding the rest of events that The Shield as a whole participated in. If you wanna take a quick check on the page then thats fine and also should the Cleanup template be deleted from there now? Along with the recent wrestler template since the faction has disbanded? Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 07:18, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Tables Hey Dean, just wanna know one thing if I like add more events to a page but if there is a year or two of it missing, do I make tables for that page like the shield event page had when organizing the matches? I can fix any of the pages up to have those tables if you guys prefer it. Just let me know when you can, thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 17:30, June 26, 2014 (UTC) *Check the Dean Ambrose/Event history page and see if it looks ok so far. Will add more matches to it soon plus will do same with other wrestler/stable pages if you want. If you want me to put back that other image on the Dean Ambrose event history page then I'll do so. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 19:45, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Pro Wrestling Elite World Heavyweight Championship page I saw this page was recently made, but the title doesn't fit with any other championship pages. Should the name be changed to fit with the rest of the championship pages? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 18:04, June 27, 2014 (UTC) *Alright, I'll change it real quick then.BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 18:12, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Merchandise Actually just started working on some more pages right now. I took a break from making them trying to get all the TNA shirts on here (which was a lot), but I'm starting back up again now I have all of the big three's stuff here (Well I'm missing some random merch from TNA, but they don't seem to remove stuff quickly so I can wait on that). BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 18:25, June 27, 2014 (UTC) *Hey, what do you suppose we call T-Shirts that are the same color shirt, same graphic and everything, only the graphic is another color? I was thinking ROH "This is Wrestling" Red T-Shirt and ROH "This is Wrestling" Silver T-Shirt but that more applies to the shirt color, so I'm not sure what to do. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 07:44, July 28, 2014 (UTC) *Hey, there's a few things on WWE shop where the front of the shirt/sweatshirt cuts off the back so you can't see the full thing. Do you think I should just put the back on the page by itself saying something like "Full view of the back"? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:31, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *Well one of them is the Chris Jericho "Jerichoholic" T-Shirt and the other is that Dean Ambrose hooded sweatshirt BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:12, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *So you think I should do that, or not? Sorry I couldn't tell whether you had no issue with them being on the page or if they weren't cut off too bad. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:22, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *Okay sounds good, I'll work on that after the PPV. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:36, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *When you make merch pages for tag teams, could you not link it to one person from the team? It makes more sense to link to the team's page than one member's. Also don't worry about making the Shield's pages, I was actually just about to do them. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:52, September 25, 2014 (UTC) *Hey man, I know you said no to this before but can you please get the full size images of merch you add. It takes a few extra seconds to drag the picture to a new window. If not, at least just ask me to add them. I've had them open on tabs for a while now, but I've been busy so I haven't had the chance to add them. Thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:41, October 6, 2014 (UTC) *Hey, it looks like WWE is calling their Rubber Bracelets Silicone Bracelets now. Since we already have some pages created for them now, and a category, what should we do? Change the name of the rubber bracelet pages or just add the silicone bracelets to the category we already have? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 01:59, October 11, 2014 (UTC) *Hey do you think that I should add a category to distinguish Men's and Women's merch? For example, "Women's wallets" and "Women's shirts"? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:51, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Alright, and yeah I've been making plenty of merch pages a day recently, I'm really working to add the stuff I've been planning on adding but haven't got the chance to yet, so I can begin working on a single page a day. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:15, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Hmm, I'll figure it out once I get there, it was actually one of the pages I've haven't gotten to yet but was planning on to work on it soon. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:46, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Let me finish adding the Women's wallets and I'll go ahead and make them. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:59, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Okay, I've fixed up page to make it look a little neater, I'm going to add the rest now. Two things though. 1, I'm going to remove the packages from the page. There's no point for those page since it's just a thing WWE does, it's not a separate piece of merch. 2, for the cookbook should I add it to the Other section of his merch page or make a new one called Books? Have we added any books yet? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:45, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Oh yeah, there's tons of autobiographies and other books that we can add. I mean we have videos so why not books? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:58, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *For merch featuring the Million Dollar championship or the Smoking Skull championship, would it also go on the pages of Ted DiBiase and Steve Austin or just the WWE merch page? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 03:12, October 16, 2014 (UTC) *Alright, I may just keep them only on the WWE Merch page but I'll figure it out. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:33, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Regarding PWE Events I know the owner personally, He is supposed to be setting up the Official Website today. --Bjsman95 (talk) 18:29, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Towns *It's no problem. You do produce those town pages fast, however. Were there any in particular that you wanted images for soon? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 20:21, June 28, 2014 (UTC)) *Very good. I'll do some work on them. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 20:24, June 28, 2014 (UTC)) *Good morning. As per your request, I worked on several town pages yesterday evening and into the night. I mostly started out alphabetically before randomizing my choice of pages to work on from your town list. Anyway, a page I was concerned about was the Afar, Pennsylvania page. So far, I have been unable to find any information or pictures for such a place. Is it possibly a mistaken place? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:05, June 29, 2014 (UTC)) *Okay. That sounds like a plan. I suppose we're working in concert with Wagnike also. He adjusted some of the pages I worked on, insisting I needn't "waste time" adding labels to some of the pics I added, among other advice. Anyway, I'll continue working on town pages as I get to them. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 22:12, June 29, 2014 (UTC)) 38,000 pages Just wanted to let you guys know that congrats on reaching 38,000 pages on this wiki! MPTrilogy27 (talk) 18:03, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Cody Rhodes & Goldust page Hey Dean, a user named DanielBryanisawesome611 made a new page that already exists. The Cody Rhodes and Goldust page. Just letting you know about it. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 00:18, July 3, 2014 (UTC) *Hey Dean, DanielBryanisawesome611 made that Cody Rhodes and Goldust page again. Asking how is it a spam page. I put the Candidate for deletion template on it and added the Articles nominated for deletion catergory. Hope you or Nic can delete it soon. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 04:48, July 3, 2014 (UTC) http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/June_27,_2014_Smackdown_results why did my edit as Sheamus vs Wyatt happened after Cameron vs Paige and not the 1st Match. So just curious why did you put it back in the wrong order when I had put it in the correct order. WWF Championship Wrestling results Hi Dean, regarding your message to me, I'll aim to follow the format, although I'm not entirely sure how the linking at the bottom works. I'll give it a shot. As far as the venues go, all of the shows I've done thus far were actually taped at the same venue so there is no issue there (in fact, in those days it was common place for 3-4 weeks worth of the show to be taped in the one night) Mpmcc91 (talk) 12:49, July 11, 2014 (UTC)Mpmcc91 *Hi again, I've been using the site "History of WWE.com" (http://www.thehistoryofwwe.com/results.htm) for my results - its been in existence since 2002 and is constantly updated. It is the most reliable results website I have come across and has results of TV tapings, PPVs and live events from all major promotions. If you look for the taping in question you'll see it was from Poughkeepsie and the shows 2/2/85 - 2/16/85 were all recorded in the one taping which took place on January 22, 1985. The shows from Allenstown were 1982 tapings. I have not intended to write these, as I am focusing on 1985. It may be a linking error at the bottom of the page when I set the first page up. Mpmcc91 (talk) 13:03, July 11, 2014 (UTC)Mpmcc91 *Honestly I think my efforts are better focused elsewhere. I simply noted there was a huge number of shows that did not have results listed for this site so figured I would help on the actual content front given my limited experience in wiki formatting and the like, so if my contributions aren't appreciated I'll let someone else pick up large the workload. Hi there! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. I am reaching out to see if you and the other admins are OK with us creating a parent page for your wiki. A parent page is a go-to page for parents and adults to check out the age range for each wiki. Here is an example! Let me know if you have any questions or concerns. Also, if you and the other admins want to help us fill it out- that would be great! Thanks so much, Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 20:57, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Around Next time you are around/available for a chat, can you hop onto Skype and let me know? Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:41, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Question about a stable's name... Hey, so there's this stable called OI4K in CZW. The problem I'm having is, that it seems that they're called OI4K by mostly everyone, including CZW. However, the name also stands for "Ohio is for killers". What should we name their page, the name that CZW refers to them as, or what it stands for? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 09:52, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Archiving talk Well, my talk page has reached 50 different subjects over the course of my nearly 5 years here, so I'd like to archive it and start fresh. How do you do yours? I know how to add the archive at the top, but I'm not sure how to make it into a separate page like you do. Is it as simple as doing making a page called BleedTheFreak23/Archive 1 or what? Sorry if this is a dumb question, but I rather make sure I do it correctly before making a useless page. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:33, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:John Cena Merch Sure thing, plus that'll make a whole lot of basic templates for other merch pages. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 03:21, September 13, 2014 (UTC) *Hey, since Cena has two shirts named "The Champ is Here" should I just put the year they were made (2005 and 2013) in the title to differentiate them? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 04:51, September 13, 2014 (UTC) *Working on it now, just made his mug and rubber bracelet pages. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:41, September 15, 2014 (UTC) WWE Heat pages *Didn't you read my response. What I was doing with those pages was adding the time of the matches, making the pages more informative which is what results pages are for.AKR619 (talk) 07:28, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Big Show & Mark Henry *Yes, they are still a team. It was about 2 weeks or so ago on Raw when the Henry/Rusev angle started in a backstage segment Henry said to Show he needed to do this on his own but once he was done with Rusev they could continue to be the most dominant tag team the business had seen or something to that effect. Canzman (talk) 19:07, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: CM Punk merch *Sure thing, I'll do it real quick before I start adding the new wallets they put up on the shop. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:41, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :*Should I leave the price there, so future readers can see how much that shirt once went for? Or should I remove that along with any links? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:46, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Roman Reigns injury *Hey Dean, Roman Reigns is recently recieving surgery for a incarcerated hernia. And now he will miss Night of Champions tomorrow. Should we take off his match and everything on the Night of Champions 2014 page? Hope for a speedy recovery for him.. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 16:56, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Undo Why? *Uh, Dean? Did the IC title not change hands at Night of Champions 2014? If it didn't, great. Just wondering why you undid my updates. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:05, September 23, 2014 (UTC)) :*That's good news! I'm glad to hear that. I missed the results of last night, sorry about that. Well, at least the title rests around the waist of a decent defender. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:32, September 23, 2014 (UTC)) Tag Champ *I'm not... part of the reason I already corrected some and removed Team Hell No from the list of WWE World Tag Champs. Canzman (talk) 16:53, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Image Names I'll give it a shot, it was frusterating to work with.WWEFan8989 (talk) 00:57, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Smart Athletic Friends *B/c that is the name of the group with Kofi, Big E, and Woods. The name was posted on Woods twitter account. Canzman (talk) 16:40, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :*July 22, 2014 Main Event resultsCanzman (talk) 16:40, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :*How do you do an episode cleanup tag from TheKisser (talk) 20:13, September 30, 2014 (UTC)The Kisser. Kane image page. *Hey man, can you add the "Kane_merch.jpg" to his image gallery for me when you get the chance since it's locked? Thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:44, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :*Could you also add "The Undertaker_Merch_poster.jpg" to Undertaker's page also? Thanks BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 04:14, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :*Hi. I was just wondering why you deleted the Jonny Ferrari page on the website that I created. I put work into providing references and making sure it was grammatically correct. I'll wait for you to reply, but if you let me repost the article, I'll make sure I clean up any errors you want me to. Thanks! Thank you for the contributions. *Thank you for helping on the Jonny Ferrari page. I'm still fairly new to the wiki, so I haven't learned everything on how to make a good page yet. :*Not really, I am just kinda using what was already there as a templateDerek Todd (talk) 20:37, October 6, 2014 (UTC) jonny ferrari birth date *Jonny Ferrari's birth date is September 13, 1987. He was born to Italian parents while they were on vacation to Canada, and spent his childhood travelling between Italy and Canada. :*Jonny Ferrari was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Changed infobox Name *Hi! I edited an infobox for Goldust and Stardust and I renamed it fromThe Rhodes Dynasty page to Gold & Stardust. Is this OK? :*PS: You should change the logo for the WWE on the homepage in the 'Promotions' section if you can. Vaughanmoore (talk) 12:44, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Slider Images Updates *Hey! I just wanted to let you know that you should change the slider images on the homepage as RAW and Smackdown changed their logo along with the new WWE one. :) Moorewikia (talk) 20:13, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :*Also, I've just uploaded some new images what would be great for the sliders. Feel free to use them. Moorewikia (talk) 20:57, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Al Costello *According to Stu Hart's page it states that he trained Al as he is included on the list of wrestlers trained. Canzman (talk) 18:50, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :*Yes he debuted in 1938 but didn't do much and wasn't all that well known until he formed the "Fabulous Kangaroos" in 1957 in Stampede after training with Stu. Canzman (talk) 19:07, October 10, 2014 (UTC) 1984 *What's with the revert to my edit of 1984? By doing this, you restored incorrect info about the Super Destroyers (which I had to correct, as the Super Destroyers team that lost the NWA American Tag Team title to Buck Zumhofe and King Parsons was Scott and Bill Irwin (AKA The Long Riders), not the ECW Super Destroyers team. That same edit also removed info about the event where that and two other title changes took place (the David Von Erich Memorial Parade of Champions event in Irving, Texas), as well as info about The Crusher and Baron Von Raschke winning the AWA World Tag Team title from Ken Patera and Jerry Blackwell that same day in Green Bay, Wisconsin. I also don't think it's necessary to have names of wrestlers, places, events and championships linked in the article more than once if those names appear more than once because doing it that way only creates redundant links. Old School Fan (talk) 13:34, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Stuart Cumberland/Phillip Gooljar *Hey, since Phillip Gooljar already has a page under his more used name, I put the merge thing on the pages. Could you make sure that you move the NXT name page to his other one (Casey Marion)? Also since Stuart Cumberland doesn't have a image gallery while his other one is only his image gallery, I'm just going to re-name the pages to Aaron Solo. Just letting you know since I'm putting all the information on the pages that were here before they popped up in NXT. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 04:47, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Slider name for Paul Heyman *Hey! Sorry to annoy you, but in the slider for Hell in a Cell you spelt Paul Heyman's last name as Heymen. Just thought you might want to know incase you want to update it or something. (And sorry if I annoyed you). Vaughanmoore (talk) 16:41, October 22, 2014 (UTC) *I think I found a fairly good image which will fit the slider. Would you like me to upload it on here so you can see it? It does feature the old WWE logo, but it's still good. Vaughanmoore (talk) 16:52, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :*Done. Vaughanmoore (talk) 17:01, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :*Thanks for the advice dude. I get what you mean about the slider image. Thanks for talking to me. And thanks for the information about the merchandise! Vaughanmoore (talk) 18:46, October 22, 2014 (UTC) WWF Wrestlemania page *Hello again. Sorry to annoy you, but can you please help me with the WWF Wrestlemania page? Basically, when I go to add the other mode "Multiplayer" in the infobox, it keeps appearing alongside the stub template instead of inside the infobox if you get what I mean. Can you help me with this? Much appreciated. Vaughanmoore (talk) 21:50, October 22, 2014 (UTC) New WWE Image *Okay. I've done the rest of the new RAW and Main Event logos for 2014 but won't do the new logos for 2015. That's okay. yep. Sorry :) Vaughanmoore (talk) 12:02, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Sent Dean27 a Message. *Hey! I've been editing the Wiki for The Zombie (Tim Arson). And I need help with the Gallery page, please. All the photos can be found here: http://www.obsessedwithwrestling.com/profiles/t/tim-arson.php. *Also the External Links tab for WWE Alumni page has a weird "1" where as the other link don't. Please can you help? Vaughanmoore (talk) 16:00, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Cheers, hope you can help! Vaughan Moore. Hell in a Cell Slider *Hey. Hope you don't mind but I've created a slider image for Hell in a Cell. It fits the dimensions for the slider and includes key information about the event. I have attached it below. Please feel free to use it if you like it.Vaughanmoore (talk) 23:35, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Survivor Series 2014 Poster *Can I use this for the Survivor Series page as it's the official poster? Just making sure it's ok with you first. Vaughanmoore (talk) 19:45, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Episode Edits *I did some but honestly haven't had much time to do much of anything over the last few days. Canzman (talk) 16:44, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Survior Series slider *I've found a pretty good image for the slider about Survivor Series. I've uploaded it as a photo, so you can use it if you want to. :) Vaughanmoore (talk) 14:39, October 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Merch posters *Oh, right. I didn't know. I'm sorry about that. Just wondering but, why? Vaughanmoore (talk) 13:37, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Wyatt vs Ambrose *Hey. I only added Wyatt vs Ambrose to the matches list for Survivor Series as WWE posted it was official on the Facebook page. Vaughanmoore (talk) 12:24, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Survivor Series 2007 World Tour Image *Hey! Thank you. Sorry about editing the same page as you. Anyway, I've just started the results for the WWE Survivor Series 2007 Tour, but I'm just wondering... What should I use for the infobox image? Thanks! Vaughanmoore (talk) 13:00, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :*OK, thank you! Vaughanmoore (talk) 13:10, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :*I think I'm on the chat. Vaughanmoore (talk) 14:30, November 9, 2014 (UTC)